Infantil
by Noah Blacky
Summary: Bien, no estaría justificado y ella se sentiría una acaparadora, una celosa y una infantil, pero no podía resistir los celos de verla tan cerca de su novio. [Drabble] [Leve Spoiler del episodio 29] [el OC es Sucrette]
**Hoy traigo un pequeño escrito, Drabble, sobre el episodio 29 con Nathaniel, me parece que Sucrette también valía para sacarle fotos porque estaba super celosa.**

 **En fin, espero que os guste. Le he dado mi toque final claramente, algo que no aparece en el capítulo pero que me hubiera encantado que lo hubiese hecho, cualquiera no estaría feliz con ello.**

 **CONTIENE SPOILER, obviamente, ASÍ QUE, SI LEES, QUEDA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD.**

* * *

 **Título:** _Infantil_

 **Rated:** _K_

 **Tipo:** _Drabble._

 **Género:** _Romance._

 **Advertencia:** _Leve spoiler del episodio 29 de corazón de melón._

 **Resumen:**

 _"Bien, no estaría justificado y ella se sentiría una acaparadora, una celosa y una infantil, pero no podía resistir los celos de verla tan cerca de su novio."_

* * *

 **Infantil**

 **[** No son celos, es miedo a que alguien se de cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres y tú descubras que hay alguien mucho mejor que yo **]**

Nathaniel era mi novio. _¡Qué bien sonaba eso!_

Me gustaba él. Me gustaba mucho.

Había ciertas partes de él, como la forma en la que él me sonreía dulcemente o me besaba que me hechizaban porque no me lo esperaba así... Me encantaba como respetaba mi deseo de ocultar, al menos por un tiempo, nuestra relación sin oponerse demasiado, diciendo que lo único importante soy yo. Era un auténtico cielo y eso me encandilaba todavía más a él.

Pero ahora, ahora de cielo nada…

Estruje la tela de mi camiseta mientras observaba a Peggy inmortalizar cada mueca de Melody, ansiosa por ver sus reacciones de envidia y celos.

Hasta ahí todo bien.

Pero, aquí, la única con envidia, soy yo. Me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo con él, sacarle fotos y guardarme una, así, sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Quizás, incluso, podía tomar una de ambos en secreto, pero no. Yo había abierto mi boca con inseguridad para ocultarles a todos que mi amor era correspondido, dándole a Melody la oportunidad para pisarme sin darse cuenta.

Eso me molestaba. Mi culpa. Pero me molestaba.

Después había otra cosa que… um… ojalá pasase. Que Melody se cayese o se encontrase mal y se fuese de aquí. Por ello, cuando volvió a insistir en que yo fuese con Peggy a la sala de profesores para ella quedarse con mi novio, no pude evitarlo y derrame todo el balde de agua sobre la ropa de Melody con una sonrisa increíblemente perniciosa. Melody me fulminó con la mirada y yo ahí supe que quizás me había pasado un pelín. Sobre todo cuando la periodista y la delegada abandonaron el sótano.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?- me gritó Nathaniel. –Eso ha sido totalmente innecesario.

\- ¿Innecesario? ¡Venga ya! ¡Ha estado todo el tiempo mirándome mal porque tú me halagabas y tú no te dabas cuenta! ¡Todo esto ya empezó hace mucho y ya no he podido aguantar! ¡Se pasa de la raya, Nathaniel! ¡Se pasa!- gruñí

\- Eso no te da derecho a actuar de forma tan infantil-

Me quede asombrada al oir su reproche, aunque entendía su punto. Estaba desilusionada porque su tiempo, juntos, se había quedado reducido en nada. Sabía que no era culpa de él, sino de Melody intentando una y otra vez llamar su atención y también sabía que era culpa de ella por ser una chica precavida.

\- Pues sí- grito en respuesta, sorprendiendo al rubio de ojos ámbares. –Soy una infantil, una idiota y estoy celosa. ¡Vas a tener que lidiar con esto porque ahora yo no quiero y no pienso en dejarte!

El rubio tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, más rojas que blancas como siempre. Estaba avergonzado, no sé. Pero ya no podía parar. Sí, sabía que estaba mal, pero me corroía el hecho de saber que Melody lo tenía en un pedestal y que ella me mirase como si yo fuese la intrusa.

Me molestaba pensar que él podía irse con ella en cualquier momento.

\- Te quiero y me gustas mucho, es normal que me preocupe, porque cualquiera es mejor que yo, ni siquiera sé porque…

Sus tibios labios me callaron, me besaba con dulzura y ternura.

\- Está bien. Sé todo lo infantil que quieras… yo te quiero a ti y a nadie más.

Bueno, si esa sonrisa aparecería justamente cuando yo pronunciaba mi discursito de celos y niña pequeña no me importaba el mínimo hecho de que Melody le pululase alrededor si él me hacía sentir así de bien con palabras tan lindas.

* * *

 **Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis mucho.**

 **Dejadme reviews para saber vuestra opinión.**


End file.
